


The Wide, Wide World

by donutsweeper



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirley was a PDS Community Care Officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wide, Wide World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



At first she did solely for the money. She became a PDS Community Care Officer because it seemed an easy way to nearly double her income.

She stayed one because she liked it.

Not immediately, of course. At first she was sneaking around, picking up her Neurotriptyline supplies at off hours and knocking on back doors when she made her rounds. But now? Now she embraces this world and the people who live in it, those alive and those who aren't quite. Because, that's what really matters, isn't it? PDS are people too and deserve to be treated as such.


End file.
